ByaRen Drabble
by MaggieTheMuffin
Summary: Byakuya has been acting crabby, and Renji doesn't know why. *This sucks*


Renji sat at his desk, waiting anxiously for his Taicho to dismiss him

A ByaRen drabble .

'_Italic are thoughts'_

Renji sat at his desk, waiting anxiously for his Taicho to dismiss him. Renji had already finished all his papers, his captain had sent him on a last errand of the day, to pick up papers from squad 13, and he hadn't dismissed him yet.

He was looking over the papers when he scribbled some nonsense on it and handed it back to Renji.

He stared back at it dumbly for a second before he spoke up,

"You want me to take them back?"

'_How could he finish _that_ quickly?!'_

"Yes, now will you please go?" Byakuya said not bothering to hide his annoyance.

'_What's his problem?'_

Renji walked down to the 13th squad, on his way he noticed Rukia walking with her captain a little way ahead of him.

He decided not to bother them; he started thinking about what his Taicho could be mad at him for. He hadn't done anything wrong, or at least he didn't think he did.

He soon arrived and dropped off the papers, to soon for his liking, now he would have to go back to his own captain.

"Renji!" He turned around to see Rukia waving and coming towards him. Her captain must have finished talking with her and she saw him.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way over here?" She asked.

"Byakuya Taicho had me bring some papers over here"

"Hey, do you know why he's so mad?" Her face looking for an answer in his eyes, when he was just about to ask the same question to her.

"No… He's been crabby all day." He let out a breath and she just looked at him like she was going to smack him.

"I'm sure it's your fault though. You always seem to make someone mad." She smiled real big at her joke, he knew it was a joke, but he couldn't shake the feeling it was his fault.

"I'll see you later Renji!" and she ran away turning the corner to the drop off office.

The whole time he walked slowly, in deep thought, a Menos Grande could have steeped right in front of him and he wouldn't have noticed.

His mind in confusion,

'_Maybe he found out that I keep my Sake stash under his desk, or he found the pile of paper work I had been neglecting for far too long… Or… No… He could just have found out about me skipping out on duties when he's on missions…'_

He arrived at his captain's office and knocked.

"Come in." He said from behind the door.

He walked in and walked to stand by his captain's desk. He stood there, waiting to at least be acknowledged. Finally, Byakuya looked up.

"You can go now Renji." Annoyance was, once again, very clear as he said the words, and he looked down at his papers again.

Renji didn't move an inch.

He looked up again. "Can I help you with something?" He was getting a little frustrated.

"Umm…" Renji Bowed, "I'm sorry for what I did wrong Taicho." He said the words all in a rush. He turned, ready to dash for the door, when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. He looked at Byakuya, to see he had stood up and was now holding on his wrist.

His other hand reached up and he laid his palm against Renji's cheek, feeling it warm under his hand.

As Byakuya took a step forward, putting no more than a couple inches between them, Renji finally came to his senses and realized exactly where his Captain's eyes where.

His lips. Renji blushed even harder, knowing Byakuya could feel the warmth of it.

As Byakuya leaded in, so did he, and with force he wasn't expecting, he kissed him. A million thought s where bouncing around in his head.

'_When had his captain started thinking this way towards him? Why was he not protesting as his captain's hands entwined themselves in his fiery hair? Why did this feel so… Right?'_

Byakuya broke for some air, leaving a hot trail of kisses down Renji's neck. He went back up and stole another kiss.

His tongue brushed Renji's lips, and he gained access to his mouth, Exploring every inch. He finally broke the steamy kiss and laid his head on Renji's shoulder.

They where both out of breath. Byakuya took his hands from Renji's hair, and took a step back.

He had regained hold of his breathing, and he was studying Renji's slightly flushed face. Then, a bright grin spread across Renji's face.

He said the first thing that came to his mind, "That doesn't explain why you where so mad today…"

Byakuya Blinked once. "You where around to much, it was to tempting…"

Byakuya turned and sat in his chair, never taking his eyes off Renji, "You may go now." and he smiled one of his rare grins.

Renji just couldn't wipe off that goofy grin off his face as he left the room.

He walked to his room, and fell heavily on his bed. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

Yea, I was bored, so I wrote this fluffy story. I know it's bad, but when you can't go to bed at 2in the morning, it turns out like this. XD It's not one of on my worst, but hey. Sorry Byakuya is a tiny-weenie bit OOC.

Spare a review?


End file.
